


Finally!

by KoyukiUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, High School, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiUzumaki/pseuds/KoyukiUzumaki
Summary: Sai dan Ino saling menyukai. Ino selalu menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi Sai tak juga mau mengutarakannya duluan. Akhirnya, Ino tetap harus menunggu. Suatu hari, tindakan Ino membuat Sai spontan mengatakannya! Keduanya terkejut sendiri.





	Finally!

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 

* * *

 

 

Sai, siswa berkulit pucat yang hobi tersenyum. Apapun kejadiannya, ia hadapi dengan senyum. Suka maupun duka. Apalagi saat suka, termasuk saat menyapa setiap orang yang dijumpainya.

 

Tak heran, ada yang terpesona terhadapnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tukang bunga, Ino Yamanaka! Cewek manis ini menyukai Sai apa adanya. Ia selalu senang jika berada di dekat Sai.

 

Ternyata, Sai juga merasa nyaman dengan Ino. Kesimpulannya, Sai dan Ino saling suka. Tetapi, Sai belum berani _nembak_ Ino. Padahal, Ino sudah sangat sabar menunggu. Banyak ‘kode’ yang dilempar oleh Ino, banyak pula pancingan yang diberikannya. Namun semuanya belum juga ditangkap oleh Sai.

 

—Eh, bukan. Maksudnya, semua sudah tertangkap oleh Sai. Sai-nya aja yang belum berani mengungkapkan, bahwa semuanya sudah masuk ke hatinya.

 

Seperti di pagi ini, Sai dan Ino berjalan bareng menuju kelasnya. Kemudian, si cepol Tenten menyapa Sai dan Ino riang. Mereka berdua menyapa balik bersamaan. Seperti biasa, Sai tersenyum, bahkan saat Tenten sudah berlalu.

 

Karena itu, Ino berceletuk, "Jangan berikan senyummu pada semua orang! Aku cemburu."

 

Sai tersadar, "Ah, gomennasai, Ino-chan. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu." Ia menggaruk kepala.

 

"Tapi aku cemburu, tahu!" sahut Ino lagi, dengan nada agak kesal.

 

Sambil berjalan, Sai tersenyum pada Ino. “Ino-chan tidak perlu cemburu,” katanya menenangkan. “Aku juga akan memberikan senyuman terbaikku padamu, kok. Tenang saja."

 

"Hm."

 

* * *

 

 

Pada suatu hari saat jam istirahat, Sai bertekun di bangkunya. Ia terlihat seperti mengerjakan sesuatu. Ada beberapa buku yang ia lihat secara bergantian. Wajahnya tampak tenang, namun serius. Seakan keadaan ribut-ribut saat istirahat bisa dihiraukannya.

 

Ino, yang awalnya mengobrol dengan Sakura di ambang pintu, melihat Sai yang dianggapnya sok serius itu. Ia pun pamit pada Sakura. Kebetulan, Sakura juga ingin pergi ke kantin, karena diajak oleh Tenten juga.

 

Ino menarik bangku dari samping kanan Sai. "Sedang apa, Sai?" tanyanya, duduk di bangku itu, lalu meliukkan kepala untuk melihat lebih dekat.

 

"Mengerjakan tugas." jawab Sai santai, tangan dan matanya masih konsentrasi.

 

"Oh,” Ino bertopang dagu di sisi meja Sai. “Kenapa tidak nanti malam saja?"

 

"Jadwal klub melukis diundur,” Sai membalik halaman buku cetaknya. “Untungnya, hanya hari ini saja. Minggu depan sudah kembali normal."

 

"Sou ka,” Ino mengangguk. “Kau suka sekali melukis, ya." pujinya karena kagum, lalu menyenderkan kepala di bahu Sai, tanpa diduga-duga.

 

Deg!

 

Wajah Sai memucat. Tubuhnya tegang. Tangannya bergetar, menciptakan kumpulan titik tak menentu di buku tulisnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Terdapat rona merah juga di pipinya.

 

"I-Ino-chan!” Sai tergagap. “Su-suki da yo!"

 

Ino menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sai. "E-eeh?" serunya kaget, menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. Matanya terbuka lebar. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Sai!"

 

"H-hai!" Sai mengangguk cepat, masih dengan getaran di seluruh tubuh.

 

Ino menyadari itu. "Tapi... Kenapa tanganmu bergetar?” tanyanya, memperhatikan Sai dari ujung rambut sampai tangannya. “Ada coretan juga di bukumu." Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kumpulan titik tak beraturan tadi.

 

Masih dengan suhu tubuh yang memanas, Sai ingin menjawab, "E-eto—"

 

"Sai! Wajahmu merah!” tukas Ino tak mendengar ‘e-eto—’ dari Sai barusan, karena saking kagetnya. “Astagaaa! Bola matamu bergerak tak beraturan!” Ino menjadi sangat panik melihat keadaan Sai. Ia berdiri, dan menggeser bangku yang didudukinya ke tempat semula. “Daijoubu ka? !" Ino meneliti Sai dari berbagai sisi.

 

Sai menunduk, tak tahan akan rasa malunya. "D-daijoubu, Ino-chan!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 

Gadis Yamanaka ini berpikir bahwa Sai tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia mencari-cari botol minum Sai di kantung ranselnya. Diambilnya botol itu, lalu memberikannya pada Sai.

 

Glek! Glek! Glek!

 

Sambil meneguk, Ino membantu memegang botolnya. Tangan Sai masih bergetar saat memegang tabung plastik berisi air mineral itu. Alhasil, saat meneguk tadi, air dari botol dan mulut Sai sedikit bertumpahan.

 

Selesai minum, Sai menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Pikirannya mulai tenang. "Arigatou." Ia tersenyum normal kembali pada Ino.

 

"Dou ita,” Ino memasukkan botol Sai ke dalam kantung ranselnya. “Aku khawatir, lho,” ucapnya jujur, kali ini duduk di bangku yang ia pindahkan tadi tanpa menggesernya. “Tadi itu, doushita no? Kau punya penyakit bawaan?"

 

Hening.

 

Senyumnya menghilang. Sai merinding lagi. "Se-sebenarnya...” Ia membuang muka dari Ino. Beralih memandang buku tulisnya. “Karena—Kalau kuberitahu, Ino-chan berjanji tidak marah atau tertawa, ya!" balasnya dengan rasa takut.

 

“Hm!” Ino mengangguk.

 

Di tengah keheningan, Sai mengambil nafas untuk menjawab. Hei, ke mana semua teman-teman mereka? Mengapa kelas tiba-tiba menjadi kosong? Tak apalah. Hitung-hitung, hal itu menjadi sangat menguntungkan bagi Sai.

 

"Ka-karena kepala Ino-chan bersandar di pundakku,” Sai memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Ino. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah sedang menghadapi tembakan-tembakan api dari neraka. “Rasanya... Asing. Tapi menyenangkan. Aku jadi kaget."

 

"Hooo, sou ka,” Ino menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. “Maaf kalau begitu. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya." Si rambut pirang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, memandang punggung Sai—merasa sedikit bersalah—dengan raut wajah menyesal.

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehehe,” Sai membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menghadap Ino. “Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja. Selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan seperti tadi lagi." Ia tersenyum normal kembali seperti biasa.

 

Ino mendengus. Ia bangkit dari bangku. "Berarti,” Ia menjalar—mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sai, tersenyum licik. “Sekarang sudah bisa?"

 

Deg!

 

Bulu kuduk Sai berdiri, wajahnya kembali memerah, dan tubuhnya mematung.

 

"D-dame da!” Sai menggeleng kuat dan mengibaskan tangannya. Matanya terpejam, takut hal memalukan tadi terjadi lagi. Lagi-lagi, wajah pucatnya berdalih dari tatapan Ino. “Bukan berarti saat ini, Ino-chan..."

 

"Hahaha," Ino tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah lagi.

 

"Gomen, gomen."

 

Mereka tidak sadar, keheningan itu memiliki makna tersembunyi. Teman-teman mereka bukanlah menghilang. Sebenarnya, mereka sedari tadi sudah mengintip dari balik jendela. Di akhir dialog, mereka terkekeh pelan melihat adegan Sai dan Ino. Semuanya bekerja sama untuk melakukan itu secara diam-diam. Termasuk suara tawa, mereka redam dengan menutup mulut memakai telapak tangan.

 

Kalau kalian jadi mereka, apa yang kalian pikirkan saat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut?


End file.
